


Cherry

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, F/M, Female!Max, Genderswap, Het, Loss of Virginity, Photography, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Eiji gets an assignment to photograph behind the scenes at a strip club and meets a stripper named Maxine.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Banana Fish Smut Week Day 1 prompt: First Time / Photography.
> 
> Please read the tags.

”Okumura was it?” 

Eiji almost drops the bag as the woman in the dressing room stands. Her dark silk bathrobe wrapped tight around her body. It covers just above her thighs, the sash tied with a double knot, the top of her breasts peeking past the silk. Their eyes meet, Eiji forces himself to look away and opens the camera bag.

The woman laughs with a hint of bemusement.

“Okumura is my family name,” Eiji clears his throat. “My name is Eiji.”

“Eiji.” Her bare footsteps echo in the small room. Eiji tries really hard to pay attention to his camera when he feels her next to him. Close enough that his personal space is definitely being invaded. “I’m Maxine. Nice to meet you.”

Eiji feels a little shiver crawl up his back and Ibe’s voice loud in his head. Be professional. Be  _ professional _ .

Boobs. 

There are boobs in front of him.

Big ones.

He can almost see the nipples.

The camera nearly slips from his hands as Eiji makes a funny noise deep in his throat.

Maxine laughs again and fuck she’s teasing him. She knows he’s a virgin. Eiji feels his pride go down considerably. “So Eiji, what kind of job do you have that you need to take pictures of American strippers?”

“The magazine I work for is doing an article on sex in America. Strip clubs are a part of sex in America.”

Maxine moves closer to look inside the camera bag. “You certainly have the right… tools.” She smacks her lips. Eiji gulps, noting her short brown hair close to the nape of her neck. “Are you sure you’re old enough to be here?”

“I’m nineteen. I’m old enough.”

Maxine giggles.

Eiji dies a little inside as his entire blood supply goes down to his crotch.

Maxine grins. “What kind of pictures where you planning on taking?” Her voice rolls of her tongue. Her voice close to Eiji’s ear. He can feel her breasts against his arm.

“I…” Eiji’s mind goes entirely blank. His eyes staring at the gap between her breasts. “I’m sor—”

Maxine presses her fingertip against Eiji’s lips. It’s soft as she trails it down gently. “You haven’t seen the show yet right?” Eiji shakes his head. “Do you want to see a sneak peek?” Eiji nods.

Maxine smiles and takes Eiji’s hand gently in hers, raising his hand until his palm makes contact with the bottom of her breast through the silk. “Does that feel nice?”

Eiji nods and stares. He points the camera and clicks.

“Is it a good view?”

Eiji puts the camera down. His hand squeezes a little. He only thought women had breast this big in magazines. Not that he had a particular preference for big breasts or breasts in general, but these were nice to squeeze. Very nice.

“You can pull my robe open a little if you want.” Maxine pulls the robe aside a little, stopping just before exposing her nipple. “Everyone gets to see them anyway during the show.”

Eiji’s fingers move with hesitation. Trailing the edge of the dark silk and pulling it down just enough… Maxine’s nipple pops out from the silk. Perky and dark pink. Eiji touches it. It’s hard.

“You can squeeze it if you want.”

Eiji’s fingers pinch the nipple. Maxine bites her bottom lip. “Gentler.” She takes his hand and guides his fingers to rub softly around her nipple. Eiji continues as Maxine pushes down the silk completely exposing the whole breast.

Eiji leans down automatically and licks.

Maxine moans. Her fingers curling through Eiji’s dark locks. “That’s a good boy.”

Eiji sucks. His tongue flicks around the skin as Maxine’s fingers reassure him. As her voice whimpers with each lick, he grabs the bottom of the breast and gives it a squeeze, pulling the other side of the tight robe to expose the other breast and squeezing it too.

Maxine moans loudly. Fingers curling hard in Eiji’s hair. “That feels really nice. You can squeeze as hard as you want. I like it.”

Eiji gives the nipple one last lick before smacking his lips away, he straightens, eyes never leaving the sight of Maxine’s breasts. He touches both at the same time, pushing his fingers against them softly at first, then a little harder as he rubs and squeezes.

Maxine leans closer, and loosens her sash slightly so the robe eases off her shoulders and her breasts are fully exposed.

Eiji has no idea what happens the next five minutes.

He blinks. Maxine is breathing hard, sweat rolling down her flushed skin. Eiji’s hands are squeezing her breasts hard. He has left marks and one bite.

He wants to keep squeezing, and licking, and—

“Do you want to have sex?”

Eiji looks up.

Maxine’s face is flushed. Her lips red and full.

_ No. Say no. Ibe said be professional. You already gone way past the line. Say no. You’re here to work. Be professional _ .

“I’ve never had sex.”

Maxine kisses his cheek. “I can tell.” She kisses his neck. “You can leave this room still a virgin…” she guides his hand between her legs, just past the edge of her robe, Eiji’s fingers just an inch from her panties. “Or not.”

Eiji’s heart thumps loudly. He feels the strain in his pants. He moves his index finger up and rubs Maxine’s pussy through the cloth, her panties are silk too. She moans and oh fuck he’s gonna have sex. He’s gonna have sex with an American stripper called Maxine with nice short brown hair and really big boobs.

Maxine leans against him, her cheeks still flushed, her lips slightly open as she releases soft gasps as Eiji rubs. “You’re doing good, baby.” She reaches down and touches Eiji’s fingers, moving them slightly to the edge of her panties and pushing them aside. “Touch me.”

Eiji’s first thought is that it’s squishy and hairy. And somehow his dick is harder than it was three seconds ago.

“It’s wet.” Eiji wants to take the words back instantly as Maxine’s laughs make her body tremble beside him.

“I like you, Eiji.” She nibbles his bottom lip. “Keep going.”

Eiji uses two fingers two explore slowly. It’s really really squishy. He finds the cleft and dips his fingers across twice. Maxine grips his arm. “Did you find my hole?”

“I don’t think so…” Eiji tries again. His fingers slippery already as he keeps pressing them across her vagina.

“Here.” Maxine takes his hand gently and pulls it out as she undoes the sash of her robe and it opens.

Naked lady!

Eiji wants to die on the spot.

Maxine pulls him to the back of the dressing room where there’s a velvety red couch, an armoire, and dozens of clothes hanging from random places.

Maxine sits on the middle of the couch and makes Eiji sit next to her. She wiggles her shoulders until the robe falls off. Eiji helps her taking it off and hangs it on the back of the couch.

Very naked lady.

Eiji squeezes her breasts again. Maxine leans back breaking the contact and spreads her legs in front of him.

Fine brown hairs cover her pussy. Eiji rubs his dick through his pants.

“Take it out.” Maxine says. Eiji unbuttons his jeans and unzips them, his penis strains against his boxers. “I want to see it.” Maxine shifts and glances forward. Eiji pulls his waistaband down and fuckkk he’s never seen his dick this hard. Is something wrong with it?

Movement catches his eyes. Maxine reaches with down with both hands and spreads her pussy open. “That goes in here.”

Eiji gulps. “I know.”

“Can you see it all?”

“Yes.” Eiji gulps again. This was really happening. He was about to put his dick inside a vagina. He wasn’t going to be a virgin.

“Come on baby, get closer.”

Eiji touches again because this likely won’t ever happen again. What if this is the first and last pussy he sees?

Maxine tilts her head back and gasps as Eiji rubs the little nub on top. She moves her hands up and starts rubbing her breasts, letting Eiji touch and spread open her pussy himself.

“Is this it?” Eiji almost pushes a finger inside her vagina.

“Yes,” Maxine moans.

“It looks small, it's not gonna fit.”

Maxine moves her hips rubbing herself on Eiji’s fingers. “It will. Just press the head against it and push in hard.”

Eiji pushes the finger in. It’s tight and warm. God. His dick feels like it’s going to explode. “Hard? Won’t it hurt?”

“Not to me,” Maxine moves her hips again and pushes the finger deeper inside. “I like it a little when it hurts.”

Eiji sees his knuckle disappear inside. “Shouldn’t we kiss?” Why was he talking? His finger is inside a pussy, Stop talking!

“We can kiss if you want… or you can take your finger out of my vagina and stick your dick instead. What will it be?”

Dick. 

Dick.

Eiji pulls his finger out with a small pop. A little bit of juice drips from the tip, he almost wants to lick it. He shuffles forward, hands on Maxine’s hips as he watches his hard dick get close to the pussy. He can feel the warmth coming from it as he rubs the tip against it.

“Hmmm,” Maxine grinds a bit forward, Eiji’s holds her hips to prevent his dick from going in. “Why are you holding off?” a clear liquid drips out of her vagina. “Is something wrong?”

“I want to push it in.” Eiji says. Eyes unmoving from the his dick pressing against Maxine’s little hole. “I want to see your vagina spread when my dick goes in.”

“I like the sound of that.” Maxine rubs her breasts and opens her legs even more. “Please spread me open.”

Eiji pushes a little. Feeling the hole’s resistance forcing him out. He bites on his lip hard and tries again. He pushes a little harder watching the tip of his dick open the hole slightly.

Maxine moans. He pushes more.

The head of his dick was at least twice the size of the hole, but it opens when he pushes. He holds Maxine’s hips firmly and fuck it’s so warm inside. Eiji feels the urge to cum when the head of his dick presses past the resistance, and sinks inside the warmth.

He swears in Japanese. Doing his best to remain still. He wants to see that again.

“You’re inside.” Maxine’s fingers rub the top of her pussy.

Eiji pulls out slowly, watching the skin stretch and the hole quiver when the head is out. Maxine makes a noise and he pushes back in.

He does it three times before Maxine calls him a tease.

The fourth time he pushes he goes deeper. Half an inch. An inch. Two.

Maxine’s legs tremble and she continues to rub herself. Her fingers reach down and touch his sliding dick as it goes deeper inside her.

It all goes in.

Eiji feels light headed.

He wants to cum so bad. 

Maxine rolls her hips. Eiji gasps as she grinds up and down his dick. He bends over and grabs her hips again to keep her still and he thrusts twice. The heat pools in his groin feverishly and his dick pulse as it cums deep inside Maxine.

He swears in Japanese again.

Maxine goans and stretches. “So good.” She pulls back, sliding Eiji’s dick out of her. It pops out, still hard and covered in her juices. “It’s feels warm.” She touches her belly. “Eiji’s cum.” A small smirk appears on her lips. “It’s inside my pussy, it’s so warm.”

Eiji takes heavy breaths, a drop of cum dribbles from Maxine’s hole.

“I want to do it again.”

Maxine licks her lips and inches her pussy closer to Eiji’s dick. “It’ll be wet with your cum inside me.” Her hole twitches and more cum drips out.

Eiji presses fingers on her skin as he grabs under her thighs to spread her legs open more. “I want to put more cum in there.” He pushes inside again, the warmth making him groan. He slides all the way in this time until his dark pubes rub against hers. He rolls his hips watching a little bit of pink show as he thrusts.

It’s wet.

So wet.

The sounds his dick makes as he thrusts inside her vagina make him even harder. He changes his angle just a tad and it goes in deeper. Feels like he’s hitting all the way inside her walls and — fuck — he wants to break it. He wants his dick inside her as deep as possible.

Maxine rubs her breasts hard, she rolls her hips along Eiji’s thrusts and wraps her legs around his waist to bring him closer. Eiji leans forward and moves her hands away, wrapping both hands around her boobs hard. Pressing fingers into the sensitive skin as he pushes in hard.

“Ah fuck!” Maxine screams, quickly biting down on her bottom lip and gripping the sides of the sofa as her body rocks back and forth with each thrust. “Cum inside my womb again please.” She throws her head back. “I love virgin cum the most.”

Eiji’s dick pulses. He goes in deep, hitting her walls and moaning loudly as he cums hard.  Maxine clenches around him, a soft grin on her lips.

Eiji nestles into her chest, licking a nipple as he shallowiy thrusts the last of his orgasm. He strengthens up and holds Maxine’s legs as he pulls out slowly. Entranced by the slide of his slick dick out of her vagina and out with a wet pop.

Maxine’s hole twitches and cum spills out.

Eiji stares. “Can I take a picture?”

Maxine tilts her head up. “Of my dripping pussy?”

Eiji gulps. “I’ll develop the film myself. No one will see it.”

Maxine sits up and keeps her legs open. “Hurry before the cum dries up.”

Eiji almost stumbles as he pulls his boxers back on and grabs his camera. Maxine helps by spreading her pussy with her fingers as Eiji presses the button.

A bell sounds off on the hallway. Maxine closes her legs and stands up, putting the robe back on and tying the sashs hard. “Show starts soon. You better head out if you want a good spot to take your pictures.”

Eiji moves automatically as he puts his jeans back on and gets his bag. He catches Maxine putting on a tight pair of red lace panties. He notices the bottom get wet with his cum.

He was gonna die during the show. Yup.

She opens the door for him and leans against it. “See you in the show.” She motions for him to leave. Eiji hesitates next to her. Making a quick decision and leaning forward to kiss her.

Maxine stops him with a firm touch of fingers. “Kisses are for lovers,” she says with a smile and pushes him back. “Maybe one day,” she winks.

Eiji opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He just nods and leaves before he gets another boner, glancing at the door as it’s softly closed.

“Eiji!”

Eiji squeaks as Ibe calls him from down the hall.

“I’ve been looking for you. Did you get some shots we could use?”

Eiji blinks for longer than it’s normal. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “None of the women wanted their picture taken.”

Ibe sighs and scratches his neck. “Guess we can try again with the next shift. Come on. The owner saved us a spot for the show.”

Eiji nods and follows. Resisting the urge to glance back.

\--———

Maxine leans against the door. A small smirk on her lips and rubs her pussy slightly feeling the wetness.

She heads back into the dressing room and knocks on the armoire. “I know you’re in there. You can come out now.” She sits on her vanity and grabs her powder to get ready for the show.

She watches from the mirror as the armoire door slowly opens and one of the other strippers comes out. He’s wearing a pair of black silk panties and a white shirt.

“Is that what you’re wearing for tonight's show?” Maxine purses her lips as she applies a deep shade of lipstick. “Go check my box on the other room. I think I have a dark green set that will match your eyes perfectly.

The other stripper hurries to the door. His hand barely touches the doorknob.

“Aslan.” Maxine warns. “Don’t kiss and tell.”

Green eyes darken in a scowl. “I’m not a rat.” Lips purse angrily. “And call me Ash.”

The door slams hard.

##    
  



End file.
